Technology in which a user can easily experience virtual reality or can experience 3D images with reality has been developed through sustainable development of virtual reality implementation equipment, virtual reality contents of 3D, 4D and the like, and wired and wireless network.
Particularly, for more realistic virtual reality experience, technology of controlling a virtual reality image by representing dynamic change on a virtual reality image in accordance with motion of a person was developed, and as technology related thereto, there are Korean Registered Patent No. 10-1485414, Korean Laid-Open Patent No. 10-2015-0123307, and the like.
However, the above-described inventions do not provide clear distinction for a freewheeling state, a no-load state, and a load state and differentiated functions for each state according thereto in sense transmission of external force and impact to be transferred to a user who uses an interface device in accordance with contents embodied in a virtual space.
In other words, when using the above-described inventions, there is a problem that difference occurs between a real-time state implemented through contents of virtual reality and restriction requirements of sense or motion actually transferred to a user through a device (for example, a device according to the above-described invention does not generate separate load and a situation in which a user can freely move occurs although the device has to restrict user's movement in virtual reality, and mechanical resistance occurs by coupling and engagement among constituent elements of a device according to the above-described invention and user's movement of is restricted although it is necessary to implement a freely moving state in virtual reality).
Accordingly, it has been essentially required to implement environment in which a state of virtual reality can be more accurately and clearly transferred to a user device and a user can further immerse in contents of virtual reality to reduce mismatch between virtual reality and reality and to satisfy requirement for further raising immersion and a user can further immerse in contents of virtual reality.
However, the related inventions merely divides a representation state (reality implementation through a device) according to virtual reality only with dichotomous division such as a free state (a state where a device freely move) and a load state (a state where movement of a device is restricted), does not further accurately distinguish more segmentalized states such as a freewheeling state, a no-load state, and a load state to be presented through the present invention, and difference among states, and there is a limit that it is difficult to appropriately apply operation of a device used by a user in accordance with internal and external signals or the like of contents or the like of virtual reality.